


I Love You, I Really Do

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [13]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Zayn is a rap artist, even though he isn't american, he's a british boy, his first AMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: very short</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love You, I Really Do

**Author's Note:**

> warning: very short

 

 

 

 

"And the award for best hip-hop/rap artist goes to...Zayn Malik!" Everyone around Zayn gave him a standing ovation as he was a very new artist and this was his first award. He blushed and rose shakily to his feet. Grinning like a madman, he turned around to face his husband of one year, Niall, and hugged him tight. 

 

"I'm so proud of you, baby. I Love You, Z." Niall watched in amusement as his clumsy love tripped  _up_ the stairs out of nervousness and walked to the small microphone stand. People seemed to go mad before he could even open his mouth.

 

"Uh, Hi. I just...wow. This is absolutley crazy. Never in a million years did I  _ever_  think this would be happening. I've only got a few seconds so I'm going to say thanks to my best friends Harry, Liam, and Louis, my parents and my sisters, Safaa, Walihya and Doniya for supporting me all the way through even when I called you at three in the morning, but honestly, I really have had only one person on my mind. His name's Niall, and he's the love of my life." Zayn rubbed the back of his neck to keep his hands from shaking but continued anyway. "You guys honestly don't know how in love with him I am. He has been there for me since day, he believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself, and he has loved me unconditionally. Niall challenges me every day to do my very best, and he accepts me for who I am. I cannot live without you, Niall. A world without you is like a body without a soul, or a world without music. I Love You so much, darling. Please don't ever forget that."

 

By now, Niall was crying, big, fat tears streaming down his already pink cheeks. Zayn was only about halfway down the steps before Niall was already up and on his feet and practically running towards Zayn.

 

"God, I Love You so much." Niall blushed in embarrassment as Zayn wrapped him up in his arms, careful not to poke him in the back woth the prism-shaped AMA.

 

"I Love You, sweetheart. I really do."

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

_24.11.14_


End file.
